


Desire

by Fay_Water



Series: Heart's Desire AU [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen gets wet easily, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Horny Allen, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prequel, Safe Sex/Use of Condom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Water/pseuds/Fay_Water
Summary: Prequel to Heart's Desire. How Kanda and Allen became friends with benefits.Can be read as a stand alone story.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Series: Heart's Desire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Allen groaned, flopping backwards to lay on Lenalee’s bed with one arm over his eyes. Lenalee and Lavi had just left, with the girl insisting there was something she needed to show Lavi. That left Allen sitting alone with Kanda on Lenalee’s bed.

Kanda glanced down at the other, a questioning look on his face. “What’s your issue, Moyashi?” The four of them had been friends since the middle of high school when Allen had moved to the area- though he supposed it would be more accurate to say that Lavi and Lenalee had been friends with Allen since he moved to the area. At first, Kanda had not liked the teenager at all and they fought practically on sight. Over the years, Kanda had developed a grudging respect for the boy and- though he would never admit it aloud- actually considered Allen to be a friend now.

They were all in their first year of college and had all managed to get into the same prestigious University. Lavi had dragged Kanda and Allen to Lenalee’s room an hour earlier, insisting that they all needed to go out together and party to celebrate the end of their midterms. Allen had been eager to go out, however Lenalee had become distracted by whatever she was currently showing the red-head and it was beginning to seem as though they wouldn’t be going out after all.

“I was looking forward to going out,” Allen grumbled from his spot on Lenalee’s bed.

“Why?” Kanda asked- Allen had never been much of the partying type, so he was surprised to hear that the white-haired male was actually eager to go.

Allen sighed. “I was hoping to meet someone.”

“I thought you said you weren’t looking for a relationship right now?” Kanda scoffed.

“I’m not.”

“Well what the fuck is that supposed to mean then?”

Allen sighed again. “It means I’m horny and I wanted to get laid.” The white-haired teen might come across as innocent to others but he was far from being a virgin. It was true that he was not interested in a relationship at this stage of his life- he wasn’t sure where he would end up for graduate school and didn’t want to have any messy attachments to worry about. However, he did enjoy hooking up with others regularly and it had been quite a while since the last time he had done so because of midterms, which left him feeling very… pent up.

Kanda snorted a laugh which Allen took to be derisive. “Shut up, BaKanda. Just because you choose to be celibate, it doesn’t mean the rest of us have to be.”

“What makes you think I’m celibate?”

Allen rolled his eyes. “Because there’s no room for anything else up your ass with that giant stick there.”

“Che. Baka Moyashi. Shows how much you know,” the dark-haired male smirked. “There’s plenty of room.”

The shorter male looked at the other in a mix of confusion and surprise. Was Kanda insinuating what he thought he was? It was no secret that Allen was gay, but so far Kanda had been very tight-lipped about his own sexuality. “Really now?” he asked, disbelievingly.

“Want to find out for yourself?” Kanda asked, glancing at the other smugly.

Allen sat up to stare at the other in surprise. Of course he was interested in what Kanda was offering. Who wouldn’t be? The man was gorgeous, after all. He just had a hard time believing that Kanda was actually interested in sleeping with him. “You want to have sex? With me?” Allen asked skeptically.

“Sure, why not?” Kanda responded, a challenging look in his eyes. “Despite what you may think, I’m certainly _not_ celibate. One night stands can be a pain in the ass though. You definitely aren’t as hideous as you seem to think you are. If you’re interested, I think we could reach a mutually beneficial agreement.”

Allen continued to stare in surprise. “You want to be friends with benefits?” he asked, to be sure he understood what the other was offering.

Kanda shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure.”

“O-okay,” Allen responded, still somewhat shocked. “Your room or mine?” He certainly wasn’t going to waste the opportunity and since their other plans for the night had fallen through, he may as well take full advantage of this new development.

“My roommate is gone for the weekend. And my room is closer,” a predatory look that Allen recognized as lust appeared in cobalt eyes. The white-haired teen nodded before hastily standing to follow the man who was already walking out of Lenalee’s room.

As they shut and locked the door to Kanda’s dorm room, the thought crossed Allen’s mind that this was the first time he had been in the other male’s room. That thought was quickly pushed aside as warm, slightly chapped lips pressed against his and a pair of hands pulled his tucked-in white button-down long-sleeved shirt out of his pants and slid underneath to caress smooth, pale skin.

Allen moaned softly into the kiss, his own hands finding the hem of Kanda’s navy blue fitted t-shirt. He parted from the other to lift the shirt over Kanda’s head and marveled at taught muscle and tan skin underneath. Then, deft fingers began unbuttoning Allen’s shirt as Kanda initiated another heated kiss.

The shorter male trailed his fingers down a well-muscled chest until they reached the hem of Kanda’s black jeans. He was prevented from removing the article of clothing when his shirt was pushed off of his shoulders and arms and tossed across the room. Then, both males began to fumble with the buttons and zippers of one another’s pants until both were kicking the garments off.

As much as he was enjoying kissing the Japanese male, Allen was beginning to grow impatient as arousal thrummed through him. He began shuffling them forward towards Kanda’s bed. Once they were close enough, Allen shoved the other onto the mattress before climbing on top of him and grinding their hips together. Both males moaned as their erections pressed together through their underwear and they continued to grind against one another, temporarily lost to the pleasurable feelings.

Panting, Allen pulled away and gazed down at the other man with a hungry look. “Were you serious before? About me fucking you?” he asked. Generally, Allen didn’t care about the particulars, but right now he was dying to feel the other’s heat engulfing his throbbing erection. His cock was already leaking like crazy just thinking about it.

“I don’t care,” Kanda answered gruffly. “Just- _fuck-_ Just do something,” the man cursed when Allen ground their hips together roughly. He grabbed slender hips before sliding his hands underneath the waistband of the Moyashi’s underwear and pulling them down and off with some help from the Sprout. He certainly didn’t miss the wet spot that had already formed on the undergarment and he groaned softly and licked his lips when the heavily leaking erection was revealed to him- one of these days he was going to have that delicious looking cock in his mouth. Allen quickly followed Kanda’s example and hastily removed his underwear as well and tossed them aside. “Do you have lube and a condom?” he asked.

Kanda nodded. “Top drawer,” he stated as he pointed to his bedside table.

Allen quickly grabbed what he needed from the drawer and set the condom aside momentarily. He popped open the lube and poured a generous amount on his right hand, spreading it around on his fingers. Then he leaned over the other and trailed his slickened fingers down the cleft of Kanda’s ass until they pressed against his entrance. Fingers massaged the puckered skin briefly before Allen slowly slipped one finger inside and began thrusting gently.

Kanda moaned softly at the intrusion and thrust his hips against the finger inside of him, trying to urge the other on. Getting the hint, Allen added a second finger and began scissoring the fingers to stretch the opening for what was to come. When Kanda seemed to be ready, he added a third finger and continued to stretch and prod, searching for the bundle of nerves that would make him see stars.

The man groaned and thrust himself onto the fingers roughly when his prostate was hit and massaged, precome beginning to gather on the tip of his own erection. “Fuck, Moyashi. Just fucking- _ungh_ \- hurry up, dammit!”

Nodding, Allen removed his fingers before wiping them hastily on Kanda’s comforter. He then ripped open the package for the condom, removed the prophylactic and quickly put it on himself. He then grabbed the lube once more and used a small amount on his aching cock before tossing the bottle aside.

Not needing any prompting, Kanda shifted his hips for a better angle and raised one of his legs to the white-haired male’s shoulders as Allen positioned himself. Using one hand to hold himself up and the other to position his cock, Allen began to slowly penetrate the other male, moaning as the tight heat enveloped him. It was even better than he imagined it would be!

Allen paused once he was fully sheathed to allow both of them to adjust. “Fuck, just get on with it! I’m not made of fucking glass,” Kanda cursed, thrusting his hips impatiently and groaning at the feeling.

“Well excuse me for- mmnnn- trying to be considerate!” Allen moaned as he began thrusting at a steady pace, careful not to go too quickly too soon. It quickly became clear to him that Kanda didn’t mind him being a bit rougher though, so he quickened his pace to match the man impatiently bucking his hips against him.

Finally finding a pace to please both of them, Allen wrapped Kanda’s other leg around his waist and began altering the angle of his thrusts until he struck the man’s prostate. Though Kanda wasn’t overly vocal, he still emitted soft grunts and moans of pleasure and his body trembled from the sensations he was experiencing. Allen moaned loudly as he picked up his pace even more, feeling heat begin to pool in his abdomen. He shifted Kanda’s other leg so that he was able to thrust even more deeply and soon he was pounding into the body beneath him.

Kanda reached up to roughly grab Allen’s hair and pulled him down for a heated kiss. He was quickly losing himself and he moaned loudly into the kiss when his twitching cock was grabbed and stroked at the same time as the Bean thrust against his prostate roughly. Allen continued stroking the erection between them, trying to match the pace of his thrusts.

The pair continued thrusting and moving against one another, their pace becoming frantic as the heat continued building between them. With one last well-aimed thrust to his prostate, Kanda groaned against the other’s lips as he came hard, spilling his seed on his own stomach and Allen’s fist.

Allen moaned loudly, feeling the muscles clamping down on him. He moved his hands to grip Kanda’s hips and began thrusting erratically into him. After several hard and fast thrusts, the heat pooling in Allen’s abdomen became too intense and he climaxed with a loud moan. Panting for breath, Allen gingerly pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Kanda.

It was several long minutes before either male had the energy to move after their powerful orgasms. Allen groaned, feeling something hard pressing into his back. When he sat up, he noticed he had collapsed onto the bottle of lube. Kanda ‘che’d’ and tossed the bottle to the floor as Allen removed the used condom and tied a knot in the top so the contents would not spill out. He saw a trashcan across the room and tossed the used rubber into it successfully before laying back down next to the Japanese male. Kanda rearranged the covers overtop of them and it wasn’t long before both teens passed out for the night.

The following morning found both males in the shower together, with Allen bent over and his hands on the shower wall for support as Kanda pounded into him roughly. It seemed as though being friends with benefits would work out just fine for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> I wanted to write smut and I am still a long way off from that in Best Laid Plans...so here you go! I hope you enjoy~


End file.
